Meet and Greet
by iggy-writes
Summary: DALTON-VERSE! Based on characters Reed and Shane from CPCoulter's "Dalton". After they have been dating a year Reed takes Shane to meet his mother. Fluffy and Cute :  written for a tumblr prompt


This was written for This prompt on tumblr:

persephonesmelody asked: I have a Rane prompt for you! :D

Could you make a Rane fic where Reed takes Shane to meet his mother for the first time after they've been dating for a while?

or any Rane futurefic! ?

It's just a fluffy Rane shot and I hope you all like it! Rate Review all that fun stuff :)

* * *

><p>Reed stumbled up the steps to the Van Kamp residence, only managing to reach the top of the steps thanks to Shane at his side, always reaching out to grab him at just the right moment. Keeping him on his feet. Reed kept his eyes on the ground in front of him, trying not to trip over his own feet just to get to his own front door.<p>

"Reed, I'm gonna need you to calm down." Shane says, reaching out and twining his fingers in Reeds small, delicate hand. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one that's supposed to be freaking out right now."

Reed looked down at their clasped hands, then up to Shane's face where two eyes filled with love and adoration poured down on him. The blonde haired boy smiled. No matter how long he and Shane were together, he didn't think he would ever get used to seeing that look in Shane's eyes. The look that said Reed was Shane's sun and sky and that nothing Reed could ever do would change how in love Shane was. The look that Reed truly could not understand, but that he knew he couldn't live without.

Shane lifted his other hand to cup Reed's chin, stroking his jaw with his thumb. "Everything is going to be alright. We are going to go in there and I'll meet your mother and you will finally see that you are stressing out over nothing." Shane smiled a dazzlingly charming smile, and Reed felt his cheeks grow hot. Another thing he would never get used to, how he felt when Shane was around.

He could see his breath in the chilly October air, reaching out to mix with Shane's hot breath between them. And suddenly he wanted to close the gap between them, leave the looming task of introducing his loving, adoring boyfriend to his mother and leave all of the scary, growing-up tasks behind for the perfect moments he could spend with Shane hidden from reality. But he wouldn't do that. It had taken him forever to work up the courage to reach this top step and stand in front of his own door with Shane's hand in his. He couldn't turn away now. So he tore his eyes away from Shane's, and reached his hand out to ring the doorbell.

"Why are you ringing the doorbell to your own house?" Shane asked, a playful smile on his lips and a joke in his eyes. Reed looked alarmed. What would his mother think to find him standing on the stoop in the cold, his hand wrapped in Shane's, ringing the bell to his own home?

Shane laughed at the look of alarm on Reed's face and squeezed the shorter boy's hand even tighter in his own. "Relax Reed, I'm just joking. She wont think twice about it." It was scary how well Shane had come to learn Reed's mind.

He had been with Shane a year. The happiest year of his life now that, with Shane's help, he was finally becoming comfortable with who he was. And, although he hadn't told Shane this yet, he was finally understanding what it felt like to be in love with someone, and know your loved back.

Even through all of this he still hadn't been able to tell his mother he was dating Shane. He knew that his mother loved him, accepted him for who he was and would always be thankful for everything she had done for him, all the doors she had opened. But even then he couldn't stop from being afraid to introduce her to his boyfriend. His mother's opinion and approval was so important to him. Something he needed so badly. He was terrified of ever losing that approval.

Reed was shaking from how long they had been standing in the cold now, and he was sure that Shane, who was only wearing a thin sweater, was freezing and just loved Reed too much to say so. So slowly he lifted his hand, reaching for the door knob. He was just about to push the door open when it swung in on itself, revealing a very put together Hilde Van Kamp dressed to almost never be impressed.

Reed stared at his mother blankly, his hand hanging in mid-air. Shane smiling charmingly at Hilde, still holding her sons hand. The designer took one look at the two standing on her porch and let out a soft sigh, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips. "Reed darling I'm going to need you to come inside before you both freeze. I've known about the boy since January and he seems lovely."


End file.
